the unbelievable is the new reality
by halcyon epochs
Summary: — draco defies the impossible.


A knight falling in love with a princess? Feasible. A prince falling in love with a maid? Viable. But a man falling in love with another man? Scandalous.

Prince Draco was having an affair behind his parents' back with another man, while courting a prospective bride. He prided himself on the ability to lie with straight face to both his parents and Astoria, and not to mention to the rest of kingdom of Slytherin. The kingdom believed he was going to marry her, but Draco knew otherwise. His heart belonged to someone else.

Charlie Weasley, to be precise. The second oldest son of their enemies, the Weasleys, who ruled Gryffindor. Gryffindor and Slytherin were sworn rivals, and they had pledged that never would their countries unite, whether under treaty, marriage, or by other means. Ever since then, heirs from both kingdoms had married someone from either their own kingdom, or from the neighboring kingdoms of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Suffice to say, if Draco got caught, the consequences would be beyond his control.

* * *

"Draco, I think it's time you proposed to Astoria."

Draco's hand went slack and his (thankfully) empty goblet fell to the table with a _clang._ " _Pardon me?"_

"This should not come to you as a surprise, son," Lucius said, eying his fallen goblet with displeasure. "You have been seeing her for close to a year, and her family is anxious."

 _So what if they're anxious?_ Draco scoffed in his mind, but replied nonchalantly, "Of course, father. I'll start planning—"

"You will not," his father cut him off. "Your planning skills are lackluster. I have already arranged everything for you, so all you must do is dress handsomely and propose at sunset on Sunday next."

Draco swallowed back a bitter retort.

And then, his stomach caved as he realized a tiny technicality.

 _Charlie._

* * *

"I—need—to—tell you—something," Draco gasped between heavy pants, his back arched as Charlie planted searing kiss after kiss on his bare chest, making his way to his navel.

"Can't it wait?" Charlie growled.

"No, it can't." With much reluctance, he pushed Charlie away. In the light of the moon, he could see the shock on Charlie's face.

"My father and I had a— _discussion_ at supper," Draco managed between breaths, his heartbeat finally slowing to a reasonable pace. "He says I have to propose to Astoria Sunday next."

Charlie's face transfigured into disbelief. "What...what about us?"

"We can't do anything about it," Draco said, a dismayed lilt to his voice. "If we confess our secret relationship, we will face the wrath of my family, hers, and the entire kingdom's, as well as yours. It's too risky."

"But the alternative is just as unfavorable," Charlie argued. "If you marry Astoria, then there's a chance we will never see each other again. We have to confess before it's too late."

"But have you ever seen my father? If we say, tell him tomorrow or two months from now, he'll be outraged regardless. He'll take it out on you and your family. Is it really worth it?" Draco held his beloved's gaze. "A Gryffindor-Slytherin alliance?"

Charlie nodded determinedly. "I'm certain it is."

"Then may Merlin help us when we face my father."

* * *

"Father, I have decided not to wed Astoria." Draco's heart was pounding. He knew he wasn't alone, he had support, but he was still frightened.

And rightfully so. Lucius drew himself up, unleashing his icy stare upon his only son. "And why not?"

Draco tried to not let his anxiety show. Confidence was everything. "I have another suitor."

Lucius didn't stop his onslaught of glares. "And who might— _I'm sorry?"_

This was a better reaction. Seeing his father's glare vanished gave him a boost of confidence. "A suitor," he repeated, suddenly feeling a wave of calmness rush over him. To really rub it in, he added, " _Another man."_

In his twenty years of being on this Earth, Draco could count on hand the times his father had been struck speechless. This was the only time.

He clapped his hands and the door burst open behind him, and in came King Arthur, his wife, Queen Molly, and Charlie. Draco's lips split into a wide smile.

"We're here for Draco," King Arthur said firmly, "and he's coming with us whether you like it or not."

"How—" Lucius recovered his voice and a piece of his authority. "How did you manage to get inside the castle?"

"Your son is much more clever than you think," the Gryffindor king replied. "He knows this castle better than you do. I would assume so, since he's been sneaking out every night to be with Charlie."

"Draco, is this—" His father shakes his head, deeming the question pointless. "You're not taking my son anywhere," he snarled. "He's the next in line to the throne. You won't get away with this if I have anything to do with it. You're done, Arthur. Guards!"

Draco strained his ears with bated breath, expecting to hear the clanking of the guards' heavy armor as they came to their ruler's aid. But no one came.

Lucius stiffened. "What did you do?" he hissed at Arthur.

King Arthur did not deign to reply. Instead, he shrugged and whistled and his family stepped aside as a slew of soldiers came rushing in, the first few seizing King Lucius, the other forming a protective circle around the four of them.

"This young man belongs with our son," he said firmly. "Yes, we were against it at first, but then, we realized the benefit is better than the costs. Letting our son choose who he wants to spend his life with is the greatest gift we can ever give him. So we're taking him back to Gryffindor, regardless of what you think."

Lucius struggled against the guards, but it was futile. Draco spared a glance over his shoulder as he turned to leave and his father's cold gray eyes locked with his, beseeching.

"How could you do this?" he asked spitefully. "I only wanted what's best for you!"

"But you wanted wrong. If you would instead pay more attention to your own son rather than your petty rivalry with Gryffindor, then you would have noticed that I wasn't at all interested in pursuing a courtship with Astoria. But too late now, father. I'm not your son. Not anymore."

And with that, Draco laced his fingers through Charlie's and didn't look back again.

* * *

WC: 1067

Prompt of the Day: Charlie Weasley

Writing Club: Book Club - Phillip: (word) gift, (trait) optimistic, (word) control; Showtime: 16. Meet Me Inside - (dialogue) "I'm not your son."; Amber Attic - Slash 7 - CharlieDraco; EE - France 2 - Write about something luxurious being a part of someone's daily life.


End file.
